Cuestión de Suerte NavidadReveladaFBattle
by CriXar
Summary: La suerte es algo interesante, puede estar a nuestro favor o en nuestra contra. Pero una buena racha no significa que deberíamos fiarnos tanto de ella...


El frío viento del invierno azotaba el rostro de la heroína de París mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad sobre los nevados techos de los edificios de la ciudad, intentando llegar a su destino antes de que la energía de su miraculous se agotara por completo.

Para su suerte, como si el tiempo se sincronizara a su favor la última mota de sus pendientes desapareció apenas puso un pie en el balcón de la panadería. Con una sonrisa, atrapo a la agotada kwami en sus manos para luego bajar las escaleras hasta el establecimiento con algo más de paciencia, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Una vez en la tienda, le entregó a Tikki una galleta para que recuperara sus energías, quien comenzó a devorar el postre. Marinette tomó su delantal y lo amarró a su cintura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del lugar.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- dijo al escuchar la alarma al momento que daba vuelta al letrero del cristal de "cerrado" a "abierto".

-Ni un minuto de retraso para abrir la panadería aún después de combatir contra un akuma. ¡Muy buen trabajo, Marinette!- felicitó Tikki.- Tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti.

-Sí, es una lástima que no pueda mencionarles el detalle de la épica batalla con un súper villano que tuve antes de cumplir con el trabajo que me asignaron mientras visitan a mi tío.- dijo con sarcasmo la chica. Ambas rieron hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la barriguita de Tikki.- ¿Aún tienes hambre?

-Eso creo.- respondió la criatura apenada.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿ves esas pequeñas bolsas con el diseño del saco de regalos de Santa?- preguntó la Marinette señalando a las réplicas apiladas sobre una mesa cercana al mostrador.

-Sí.

-Mamá y papá me pudieron que creara algo relativo a las fiestas para su repostería. Cada una de esas está rellena de galletas. Puedes tomar una bolsa si quieres.

-¿En serio?- corroboró la criaturita con la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos. La chica asintió con una sonrisa. Tikki entonces levitó hasta su rostro y abrazo una de sus mejillas.- ¡Jamás hubiera podido pedir una portadora mejor que tú!- exclamó antes de lanzarse a la bolsa ubicada en la cumbre de las demás. Marinette solo soltó una risilla antes de concentrarse en acomodar algunos baguettes.

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Ella de volteo dispuesta a atender al recién llegado cliente, solo para casi dejar caer los panes que cargaba al darse cuenta que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Adrien Agreste.

-¡Hola, Marinette!- saludó el rubio con su habitual y cálida sonrisa.

-¡Adrien! Hola, ¡hey! ¿Qué pasa? Es decir, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- respondió ella intentando recuperar su postura.

-¿Tienes pastelillos de vainilla? Pasaba por aquí y recordé que a la secretaria de mi padre le gustan mucho, así que pensé en llevarle algunos.

-¡Claro! Pasletillos... ¡No, quise decir pastelillos! De... de vainilla. Yo, eh, creo que hay unos frescos en la parte de atrás. A ver iré. Quiero decir, iré a ver.- Marinette desapareció como ráfaga tras el mostrador hacia la cocina.

-Oye, niño. Sé que nos es como si pudieras ser directo y explicarle a tu niñera que desapareciste de la prueba de tu traje para el baile de navidad de tu padre por ir a enfrentarte con un akuma...- le comentó Plagg a su portador al salir de su abrigo aprovechando la ausencia de un tercero.-pero, ¿realmente crees que Nathalie te perdone por chantajearla con unos postres?

-No pierdo nada con intentar...- aseguró el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al menos le hubieras pedido a la chica algunos de los legendarios enrrollados de queso de la pastelería. Yo los probé en una ocasión cuando tomé uno del almuerzo de tu fotógrafo durante una de tus sesiones. ¡Son deliciosos!

-¿Que hiciste qué?- exclamo Adrien consternado. De pronto escuchó los pasos de Martinete al volver está con él, así que rápidamente tomó una de las bolsas navideñas de galletas y arrojó a Plagg allí para esconderle.

-Aquí están los pastelillos.- dijo la chica intentando mantenerse calmada al entregarle el paquete.- ¿Llevarás algo más?

-Eh, sí. Llevaré una de estas.- respondió el tomando la bolsita en la que unos segundos antes había arrojado a si kwami, intentando aparentar que le elegía por casualidad.

-Claro.- Una vez que hubo pagado por la compra, el chico se despidió deseándole unas felices fiestas y salió el local, dejando detrás a una Martinete sumida entre sus pensamientos y suspiros con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, con sus codos sobre el mostrador.

-Un rotundo éxito en la batalla de esta mal, la perfecta sincronía para volver a atender la tienda a tiempo y recibir a Adrien aquí. Oh, Tikki. Con tu suerte nada puede salir mal.- comentó con encanto, mas no hubo respuesta.

Extrañada, se acercó hacia la mesa con la mercancía navideña para inspeccionar la bolsa en la que había entrado la kwami. Su sangre se heló al darse cuenta de que dicho paquete no se encontraba ahí. Eso sólo significaba que...

-Oh, no...

***  
-Natalie no pareció muy convencida sobre no mencionarle a mi padre sobre mi escapada.- aseguró Adrien al entrar a su habitación. Colocó la bolsa de galletas sobre su escritorio y se acercó a su armario para colgar su abrigo.

-Ehm, ¿Adrien...?- llamó Plagg al salir de la bolsa, pero el chico no pareció oirle.

-Mi padre se pondrá furioso si se entera. Este es mi tercer escape esta semana.

-Adrien...- siguió llamando el kwami sin obtener respuesta.

-Es realmente complicado no poder mencionar el hecho de que en ocasiones tengo que hacer a un lado mis deberes diarios para salir a patearle el trasero a los súper villanos.

-No eres el único con ese pensamiento.- escuchó decir a una voz aguda a sus espaldas. Sorprendido, Adrien volteó para ver a un ser de color rojo similar a Plagg levitando al lado de este.

-¿Pero qué rayos? Espera, ¡eres un kwami! No... ¡eres el kwami de Ladybug!- exclamó.

-Suelen llamarme Tikki.- afirmó la criatura con una risilla.

-Esa bolsa de galletas venía con una sorpresa al parecer.- comentó Plagg.

-Pero no lo entiendo.- siguió Adrien.- ¿Cómo terminó la kwami de Ladybug, es decir, Tikki, en una bolsa de galletas de la panadería de los padres de Martinete?- Ambos kwami se miraron entre sí.

-De ti depende si quieres decirle.- susurró el kwami negro. Tikki volteó a ver a Adrien, respiró hondo y se acercó a él.

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto...?

***  
Esa noche la mansión Agreste relucía entre la luces de Navidad colocadas como decoración, lo que la hacía combinar a la perfección con el gran árbol colocado en el centro de la gran sala.  
Invitados de refinadas galas charlaban alegres, comentando desde asuntos importantes hasta temas triviales. Entre ellos, los camareros se movían de un lado a otro ofreciendo bocadillos y bebidas a los presentes. Uno, o mejor dicho, una de ellos llamaba especialmente la atención. No solo por lo joven que lucía en comparación con los demás, sino también por su torpe actitud, chocando constantemente con los invitados o con otros meseros en sus intentos por abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Oh sí, Martinete había encontrado la manera de colarse en la fiesta de Navidad de Gabriel Agreste camuflándose con los encargados para buscar a su kwami. Asumiendo que está aún se encontraba en la bolsa de galletas, creyó que la encontraría en la cocina. Pero para su mala suerte esta solo se hallaba repleta de cocineros y meseros. No había ni rastro de Tikki.

\- Vamos, Tikki. ¿Dónde estás?- murmuró por lo bajo. Fue entonces cuando pensó que quizás Adrien tendría la bolsa en su habitación. Cualquier chico lleva aperitivos a su dormitorio todo el tiempo.

Colándose con esfuerzo entre la gente de nuevo, subió las escaleras parta buscar el cuarto del chico. Al encontrarlo finalmente, se detuvo ante la gran puerta. ¿Y si Adrien estaba allí? Se suponía que debía estar abajo, en la fiesta, conviviendo con los invitados de su padre. Pero no le había visto en todo el tiempo que había estado infiltrada allí y él no era alguien que pasara desapercibido.

Decidió tomar el riesgo, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Rogando internamente que algo de la suerte de su kwami permaneciera aún con ella, abrió un poco la puerta, apenas lo necesario para asomarse en su interior. No había nadie. Suspirando aliviada, entró. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. El lugar era realmente grande y estaba lleno de cosas geniales, pero intentó concentrarse en hallar lo que buscaba.

No fue sino hasta unos segundos más tarde cuando un vibrante color rojo llamó su atención hacia el escritorio. Rápidamente se acercó a este y abrió la bolsa.

-¿Tikki?- llamó asomándose en su interior. Pero no halló más que algunas migas restantes de lo que en su momento fueron galletas.- Oh, genial. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- oyó a alguien preguntarle no muy feliz. Era la asistente del señor Agreste.

-Yo, eh... Pues, es que yo vine por que, bueno...

-¡Estaba buscando mi corbata!- respondió un tercero. Apareciendo rápidamente detrás de Natelie, Adrien se acercó a la joven intrusa para colocarse detrás de ella y poner una mano en sus hombros.- Estaba tan apurado al vestirme para bajar a tiempo que olvidé colocarme mi corbata. Marinette fue contrata como parte del servicio de Catering por un trabajo que toma por las vacaciones de invierno. La ví abajo y decidí pedirle que subiera aquí para buscar mi corbata por que confío en ella.- Luego volteó hacia la chica con naturalidad.- Me preocupé por que comenzabas a tardarte, pensé que tal vez te habías perdido o confundido de habitación. ¿La encontraste?

-Yo... sí, es decir, no. Aún no. Estaba por revisar el clóset.- contestó ella intentando seguir la corriente. Natalie pareció creer aquella historia y dejó la habitación ya un poco más tranquila.

Al quedarse solos, ambos suspiraron con alivio. Adrien entonces caminó hacia su armario para buscar la corbata que en efecto había olvidado ponerse. Marinette lo siguió con la mirada antes de voltear de nuevo hacia el escritorio. Aún quedaba el asunto de que su kwami no estaba allí y no sabía ya donde buscar.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Adrien acercándose a ella mientras ajustaba el nudo de su corbata.- Está a salvo.

-¿A salvo? ¿Quién? No... no se de qué hablas.- se apresuró a responder la chica intentando evadir el contacto visual.

-¿Ah, no? Bien, entonces supongo que no la quieres a ella de vuelta.- propuso el chico antes de abrir ligeramente el saco de su traje para dejar salir a una figura familiar.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó la criaturita carmín lanzándose hacia la muchacha.

-¡Tikki!- respondió esta alegre tomándola entre sus manos. Adrien no pudo evita sonreír enternecido por la reunión.- Estaba tan preocupada. Pensé ya no iba a encontrarte.

-Tienes suerte de que alguien lo haya hecho antes.- respondió Tikki mirando al muchacho. Este soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Creo que tengo mucho que explicar aquí, ¿no es así?- dijo Marinette apenada.

-No en realidad.- aseguró él.- Más bien soy yo quien debería presentarte a alguien.

Marinette seguía sin comprender su actitud tan calmada ante lo que creía era la revelación de que ella era Ladybug y el hecho de que probablemente había cargado todo el día con un ser mágico sin asustarse en lo más mínimo. Pero todo aquello tuvo sentido cuando vio salir también dela chaqueta de su compañero de clases a un pequeño kwami gatuno.

-Mi Lady, Plagg. Plagg, ella es Marinette.- introdujo Adrien ante la atónita mirada de la chica.

-Encantado.- respondió Plagg con una sonrisa de galán, que dada su apariencia física daba más bien ternura.

-Plagg...- murmuró la chica antes de comenzar a mover sus brazos en el aire como si intentara unir los puntos de los hechos.- Pero si tú eres un... Y estás con él... Entonces tú... ¿me llamaste "mi Lady"?- preguntó finalmente señalando a Adrien.

-Como todos los días...- aseguró este dando un paso más cerca de ella para tomar sus manos.

-¿Cat Noir?- llamó Marinette con su mirada fija en sus ojos verdes.

-A tu servicio.- respondió él con una galante reverencia antes de basar el dorso de una de sus manos. Aquello fue demasiado para su compañera, quien permanecía completamente estática, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Creo que la descompusiste...- comentó Plagg al ver el estado de la chica.

-¿Marinette?- llamó Adrien intentando traerla de vuelta a la realidad.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un momento?

-No, no. Es sólo qué...- Poco a poco las comisuras de ella se levantaron en una sonrisa.- Oh, cielos. Realmente no puedo creer que seas tú.- agregó antes de lanzarse a él en un abrazo. Adrien exhaló un poco más tranquilo antes de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tú.- afirmó él.

-Gracias por cuidar de Tikki.- dijo ella al separarse, manteniendo sus manos unidas.- Y por ayudarme antes. No tenía idea de que podías ser tan buen mentiroso.- rió.

-Bueno, es una habilidad que se desarrolla luego de estar un tiempo en esto.- aseguró.

-Tienes toda la razón.- apoyó Marinette. Finalmente, alguien que le entendía.

-Supongo que ahora que recuperaste a tu kwami, te irás.- quiso corroborar él.

-Bueno, no creo que pueda quedarme aquí sin el disfraz de camarera y ya he comprobado que se me da terrible esto de atender en una fiesta.- respondió ella entre risas.

-¿Y no me acompañarías a dar una vuelta en esta bella noche nevada, mi Lady?- preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa más característica de su alter ego.

-¿Pero que hay de la fiesta?

-Iba a escapar en algún momento de todas maneras.- aseguró él encongiéndose de hombros.- Y con tantas personas que atender, dudo que mi padre se entere de mi ausencia allí abajo por un buen rato.- Marinette solo giró sus ojos entre risas y tirado de su mano le llevó con ella hasta la ventana de la habitación, seguidos de sus kwamis. Una vez allí, ambos invocaron sus transformaciones juntos.

-¿Adrien?- llamó la chica, deteniéndole antes de que ambos saltaran afuera.

-¿Sí, Marinette?- respondió él, antes de ser sorprendido por una enguantada mano que tomó su mentón y lo acercó hacia ella para plantar un rápido, pero apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Es la tradición.- se excusó Ladybug señalando los diminutos muérdagos colocados entre las luces de la decoración exterior de la casa.

-Mmm... Pero parece que me debes más de un beso, mi Lady.- aseguró, aún ligeramente sonrojado por lo anterior.

-Bueno, puedes reclamarlos en cuando logres alcanzarme. ¡Una carrera hasta la Torre Eiffel!- retó ella antes de lanzar su yoyo lejos y avanzar con él fuera de la mansión.

-Es un trato...- murmuró Cat Noir con una sonrisa antes de seguirla. Aquello parecía marcar el inicio de muchas escapadas y complicidades, ahora que los héroes de París conocían el secreto del otro por cuestión de suerte.

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**_


End file.
